thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Ferengi
Name: Ferengi Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 1D+2 / 4D Technical: 2D+2 / 4D+1 Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 1.8 m Weight: 30 - 90 kg Life Span: more than 300 years Special Abilities: *'Excellent Hearing': Ferengi have excellent hearing and gain a +1D to all Search rolls involving sound. *'Mathematical Ability': Ferengi have an intuitive grasp of mathematics. All computer, science (life, physical, and space) and mathematical skill tests are rolls with one additional die. The Ferengi must have the skill(s) to receive this bonus. *'Telepathic Resistance': Ferengi are immune to telepathy and empathy. All directed force powers do not work on Ferengi, and Ferengi are unable to become Force Sensitive. Indirect force powers, like Light Saber Combat and Telekinesis, do work normally. *'Greedy': Whenever profit is involved, Ferengi pursues it with unthinking tenacity. Ferengi must make a Difficuly Willpower check to resist the call of money. If they fail, they pursue the object of their desire. Subtract 1D from any tests made to dissuade Ferengi. Description PERSONALITY: The typical Ferengi is a clever, whining, ingratiating, and above all greedy person. The pursuit of material possessions and wealth dominates his thoughts. He often seems to stick his neck out just a little too far in his efforts to acquire profit, then tries to wheedle, sneak, bribe, and cajole his way out of trouble. Most other species tolerate Ferengi, at best. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Markedly shorter and more lightly built than Humans, Ferengi have tannish to pumpkin-colored skin, with no head or facial hair. They keep their pointed teeth sharp with special grooming tools. The most notable Ferengi feature is the ears—large, prominent ones whose upper edges merge with a distinctive brow ridge. Males have larger ears than females. Besides allowing Ferengi to hear extremely well, the ears are an erogenous zone and inspire many cultural metaphors and sayings. For example, a Ferengi with plenty of financial skill and savvy is said to "have the lobes for business." HOMEWORLD: Ferenginar (Ventarus Idrilon IV), a swampy, rainy world in the Bajor Sector, coreward of both Bajor and Cardassia Prime. CULTURE: Business, commerce, finance, and the acquisition of profit dominate Ferengi culture the same way they occupy the Ferengi mind. A Ferengi's status in society depends almost entirely on how much profit he earns. Every Ferengi male memorizes and lives by the Rules of Acquisition, 285 maxims describing good business practices and providing general advice for a profitable existence. In Ferengi society, women are second-class citizens. Until the reforms of Grand Nagi Zek and Rom in the mid to late 2370s, females could not wear clothes, conduct business, or participate in politics. They were expected to remain subservient to men, right down to chewing males' food to soften it up before they ate it. Ferengi marriages were contractual affairs, with payment based on the duration of the contract, whether the couple had children, and similar factors. Ferengi workers do not enjoy many more rights than women. Even in family businesses, employers exploit their workers, forcing them to labor long hours for low pay and no benefits whatsoever. Workers often have to provide kickbacks, favors, and the like to their employers. Every Ferengi worker fervently hopes to climb the "latinum stairway" and become an employer himself. The leader of the Ferengi Alliance, a government organized along economic lines, holds the title "Grand Nagus." Below him many other nagi, subnagi, and lesser officials fill the administrative ranks, each earning profit by extorting bribes from people who need their services. The Grand Nagus employs Grand Proxies and the Liquidators of the Ferengi Commerce Authority to keep lesser Ferengi in line and, if necessary, take a cut of their profits for himself. COMMON NAMES: Ferengi have only given names. MALE NAMES: Arridor, Bok, Brunt, Farek, Gaila, Kazago, Keldar, Kol, Krax, Leek, Morta, Pel, Plegg, Pol, Quark, Rom, Zek. FEMALE NAMES: Ishka, Lumba, Prindora. Source: *Memory Alpha: Ferengi *Memory Beta: Ferengi *DS9 RPG Core Game book (page 46) *thedemonapostle